Cαsтıllos eη el Aıяe
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: Cuando lo has perdido todo, ¿lo único que queda son Castillos en el Aire? ¿No hay forma de que ESO vuelva a existir?


**Título:** Castillos en el Aire.

Una vez que lo has perdido todo, ¿lo único que queda son Castillos en el Aire? ¿Ya no hay forma de que _eso_ vuelva a ser real?

Autor_a_: **Kαηηα Ucнıнα.**

**¿De qué va?:** _Castillos en el Aire_, es una historia ficticia que habla sobre la vida de una muchacha atrapada en su pasado.  
**Status: **UA.  
**Rating: **M.  
**Advertencias: **MUY trite (¿?). Pero les prometo les encantará ;)  
**NotaS...: **¿Sería mucha molestia si les pido me agregen al FaceBook?; en ésa página estoy bajo el nombre de "**Kanna Uchiha**", y como nombre alternativo tiene "**Tamara Uchiha**" (Fíjense tenga el nombre alternativo, por favor, pues por ahí vi otras dos cuentas con mi nick, pero esas no me pertenecen a mí). Por cierto... ¡disfruten de la lectura!  
**Declaración: **El nombre de "Naruto" no me pertenece a mí... pero cuanto haya aquí, es de mi entera propiedad, de modo que cuidado en tomar siquiera la temática.

**.**

* * *

**.****C****αsтıll****os e****η**** el A****ı****яe.**

Bч: **Kαηηα Ucнıнα.**

**Iηтяodυccıóη.**

* * *

.

**Ambos** soltaron una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

Una de ellas menos perceptible que la otra, claro.

Dos manos completamente distintas: una blanca y delicada, muy femenina; la otra, de piel bronceada, dedos largos y delgados… bastante varonil, habían tomado a la par la misma caja de dulces de leche quemada con nuez.

Los dos dejaron la caja al momento, cediéndole _la última_ caja de aquellas delicias, a… fuera quien fuese la otra persona. Y se miraron entonces al fin…

El rostro del muchacho no dibujó nada, salvo una sonrisa de amabilidad; mientras que el de ella… sus ojos se abrieron con algo de asombro y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín: aquel joven, a quien posiblemente había quitado los dulces de nata, era… un ángel.

Debía medir más de 1.80, delgado, de espalda erguida y ancha, que resaltaba aún más los músculos en su pecho… él poseía uno de esos cuerpos que los diseñadores tanto reclaman para lucir ropa interior. Tenía piel bronceada, cabellos largos, recogidos en una coleta y oscuros… cómo sus bellísimos ojos de espesas y largas pestañas.

Sus rasgos eran perfectos… una preciosa y delicada nariz alzándose orgullosa en su precioso rostro, labios cincelados en rosa, mentón cuadrado… era un ángel. Aquel no era humano… era un ángel.

—Llévalos tú –la despertó, soltando aquella frase. No, no la despertó… la sumió más en aquel cuento de hadas: su voz era… la de un ángel. Ronca, aterciopelada…- He comido ya bastantes de esos –lo escuchó murmurar… y no.

Porque, cuando él dijo eso, Sakura sólo asintió, algo atontada, se chupó los labios y guió su vista a otro lugar, cómo si buscara algún otro dulce qué comprar… La verdad no era así, quería escapar de ahí.

Quería hablar, quería decir algo… ¿por qué las palabras no le venían a los labios?

—No –se escuchó decir al fin-. Te lo agradezco mucho, pero llévalos tú. Yo buscaré otra cosa… de cualquier manera, me gusta más la fresa -¿por qué dijo eso? Se maldijo internamente, quería decir algo más inteligente, ¿y fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir?

El muchacho sonrió, permitiéndole ver una alineada y perfecta hilera de perlas blancas y brillantes.

—Muy bien –soltó entre risas-. Pero no hay punto de comparación entre las fresas y la nuez –decidió él.

Sakura sonrió sin saber qué decir… ¿por qué no podía ser cómo él y hablar tan tranquila y relajada? ¡Ah, ya sabía! Porque ella no lucía cómo un ángel caído del mismo cielo. Porque él no la veía de la forma en que ella a él… Porque él no estaba haciéndose castillos en el aire con ella.

Una tercera mano se interpuso entre ellos, y, así cómo así… cogió aquella caja que, aunque ambos deseaban, ninguno había tenido el valor de tomar aún.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos cuando vieron la mano pasar entre ellos llevándose las natillas.

—Las encontré –soltó triunfal una chica de cabellos castaños a un muchacho-. Parece que es la última caja, amor –le anunció, sonriendo.

Sakura miró aquello con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que aquel ángel fruncía el ceño, desilusionado. Emoción que Sakura notó en la cara de aquel joven y… no supo por qué lo hizo, pero…

—Lo siento, pero son nuestras –le hizo saber, quitándole las natillas de la mano a la chica, quien la miró llena de asombro.

¿Ella había hecho qué…? Mientras la chica fruncía el ceño, Sakura volvía a maldecirse, ¡¿por qué estaba haciendo aquello?!

El muchacho abrió sus ojos algo impresionado y luego retorció una pequeñísima sonrisa de maldad.

—Pero estaban en su lugar –murmuró aquella, algo molesta.

—Dios, qué vergüenza –murmuró el ángel, mirando a esa chica-. Es verdad, son nuestras -Luego miró a Sakura-. No debí dejar tus dulces ahí, perdóname –soltó, despacito.

La chica chasqueó la lengua y… tras una disculpa, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó de ahí, diciéndole algo a aquel muchacho que miró raro a Sakura y ese ángel.

El joven sonrió divertido, obligando a Sakura a reír al fin.

—Ten –dijo Sakura, tendiéndole la caja al muchacho-. Llévatelas ya, antes que las coja alguien más –y dicho esto, se volvió y comenzó a andar a pasos moderados, ni rápidos ni lentos.

Al salir de ahí, suspiró… ¡qué encuentro! Seguro ahora ese muchacho estaba pensando que ella era una loca.

A cuatro metros, quizá cinco, lejos de aquel establecimiento de dulces finos, escuchó de nuevo esa voz… esa ronca y dulce voz:

—Oye –la escuchó muy cerca, obligándola a volverse para mirarlo: el ángel la había seguido-. ¿Qué te parece si la compartimos? –inquirió, sonriendo y mostrándole la caja de dulces-. Luego de todo "son nuestras" –citó sus palabras.

Sakura no supo qué hacer… sólo sonrió.

* * *

.

**Coηтıηυe…**

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

PD: No olviden agregarme al Face, please oω~

.**Kαηηα Ucнıнα.**


End file.
